Encuentro predestinado
by McCormick Girl
Summary: Por qué Lucy lo sabía, su encuentro con Natsu fue obra del destino. El destino se encargó de atar sus caminos. Ellos estaban predestinados. Oneshot. NaLu. UA.


**¡Hola! Hace ya mucho que no publicaba un oneshot ._. ¿Por que la autora de este fanfic hace un oneshot en vez de publicar un nuevo capitulo de "My Little Secret"? ¡Es que sentía la enorme necesidad de publicar uno :(! Pero tranquilos, ya vendrá la continuación, por cierto, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Se los agradezco.**_  
_

**Bien, este oneshot, es algo... eh... no sé. Pero es una idea vaga que quería publicar.**

**A leer :)**

* * *

**_Fairy Tail no me pertenece._  
**

* * *

**_Oneshot: Encuentro predestinado._**

_Lucy Heartfilia era una chica normal, con un simple empleo. Era la simple secretaria de su malvada jefa. En sí, su vida no era tan mala, aveces le gustaba otras veces no. Se había ido de su casa apenas cumplió los dieciocho años. Bien, ella le agradecía a su padre, por que sí él no hubiera hecho "eso" con su madre, ella no estaría en este mismo instante respirando oxigeno. El problema no era ese. Su padre… no era el mejor que digamos. Solía estar loco por su empresa, que su empresa aquí, que su empresa allá. Nunca le prestó atención a ella así que… decidió irse e ignorar las quejas inútiles de aquel hombre que decía ser su padre, aunque no actuara como uno._

_¿Y que decir sobre su madre? Su madre había fallecido hace mucho. Ya no estaba para ayudarla._

_No nos desviemos del tema. El problema no era ese._

_El maldito problema es que estaba atrapada en un tránsito vehicular. Al parecer algún idiota de los autos de adelante tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar por celular. Diablos. El tipo incluso ignoraba los bocinazos que medio mundo atrás de él le hacía__. __Incluyendo a la rubia quien aprovechaba de aplicarse labial mirando por el espejo retrovisor como quedaba mal aplicado. Es que los nervios la tenían mal. _

_Primero._

_Se levantó temprano, se aseó sin estar apresurada, desayunó tranquila. Y todas las cosas se las tomó con calma. ¿Quién estaría apresurado si aun le quedaban dos horas para poder llegar a su empleo? Aunque haya sacrificado sus horas de sueño, valían la pena. Así no tendría que aguantar las quejas de la bruja de su jefa. Aquella mujer… tan… agh. Pues, cualquier persona normal le diría: ¿No te gusta tu trabajo…? ¡Pues renuncia! ¿Abusan de tu tiempo libre y te hacen trabajar más de lo normal? ¡Pues hazte valer! Claro que le gustaría decirle eso a la arpía de Minerva, su jefa. Aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros que se creía mejor que todos por ser la jefa. Ok. Eso era verdad, tenía derecho a creerse mejor que los demás. Mas que mal… Era la jefa._

_El problema es que la mujer, Minerva. Era violenta, no solo con ella, con todos. _

_¿Por qué no dejaba su trabajo? Porque lo necesitaba para subsistir. _

_Simple, rápido, concreto._

_Segundo._

_Estar atrapada en el tráfico. Las dos horas que había sacrificado, se habían ido al mismísimo demonio. Las quejas de su jefa vendrían igual. Las disculpas avergonzadas saldrían nuevamente de sus labios. Todo sería igual. _

_Ya no lo aguantaba más. Debía hacer algo, aquel tipo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, no se pensaba mover. Y lo peor es que ella estaba más atrasada de lo normal. _

_No, debía hacerse valer, se había aguantado varios improperios que querían salir y que ya no podría retenerlos. _

_Sacó su cabeza por la ventana de su auto y gritó:_

— _¡Maldito idiota! ¿Crees que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo? ¡Vete al demonio imbécil, arranca el puto auto! —gritó casi quedándose sin voz. Bien, eso no fue muy femenino. ¡Estaba harta! ¡H-A-R-T-A!_

_No faltaron los chiflidos de burla hacia ella. Aquellos hombres de los otros autos quedaron impresionados al ver que una chica tuviera ese tipo de vocablo. Lucy apretó el manubrio con vergüenza y quiso que se la tragase la tierra. _

_Cuando iba a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, debido a la vergüenza. Los autos comenzaron a moverse, haciendo que sus ojitos brillaran con fuerza. ¡Al fin!_

— _¡Al fin! —dijo felizmente comenzando a arrancar su auto—. Vamos Lucy, vamos a andar a todo lo que da el auto —comentó pisando el acelerador cuando finalmente podía manejar sin topar algún auto._

_Estaba manejando sin tener mayor dificultad, respiraba con rapidez debido al nerviosismo hasta que… sintió como su celular comenzaba a sonar._

_Su cartera, estaba en el asiento del copiloto, de seguro era su jefa. Debía contestarle, o sino… estaría en graves problemas. Desvió su mirada hacía su celular y lo sacó con agilidad con su mano izquierda. No alcanzó a contestar cuando abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, al ver que un idiota había cruzado la calle y ella iba a toda velocidad. Pegó el grito de su vida y pisó el freno fuertemente, debido al susto. Su auto pegó un rechinido fuertemente y frenó de manera desesperada. El tipo de había quedado congelado al ver que un auto posiblemente iba a arrollarle. Gracias a dios no fue así._

_Cuando el auto se había detenido. Lucy se bajó rápidamente del auto preocupándose si aquel chico se había hecho daño. Tenía miedo_

— _¡Dios santo! —exclamó mirándolo preocupada—. Lo siento tanto, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupada observando al chico que del susto había caído al suelo. Observó su inusual cabello rosa y su expresión sorprendida. Era bastante lindo a su parecer._

— _¡Pero que demonios! —exclamó incorporándose y saliendo del trance—. ¡Ten más cuidado! —le reclamó enfadado mirando a la rubia de grandes atributos, que por cierto, estaba con un escote._

— _¡D-Disculpa! —se disculpó avergonzada._

—_Mhm… que va, no me voy a poner a discutir con una idiota que ni siquiera sabe manejar. Yo me largo, llego tarde al trabajo—Y así sin más se retiró del lugar. Cruzó la calle tranquilamente hasta perderse en la multitud._

_Lucy suspiró pesadamente al ver que había sido ignorada y humillada ante él. Lo bueno es que había salido ileso._

_Pronto recordó que estaba en medio de la calle y que su auto también, lo que podía significar un claro accidente. ¡Oh! ¡Y además! Minerva la iba a matar. _

_Se subió rápidamente a su auto y comenzó a manejar rápidamente._

…_._

— _¡Demonios niñata! ¡Llegas tarde otra vez! —comentó Minerva de mala gana observando con furia a la rubia que mantenía su cabeza agachada. Que estuviera así de arrepentida le hacía tener más rabia acumulada._

—_L-Lo siento… M-Minerva-sama… —se disculpó por… ¿enésima vez? Claro, la furia de Minerva era tan obvia. Esta vez era razonable, había llegado una hora atrasada. _

—_No, ya basta. Está es la ultima vez que te permito llegar atrasada, Heartfilia Lucy._

—_S-Sí…_

—_Bien —suspiró pesadamente—. Hay un nuevo empleado aquí, será tu compañero, los dos me servirán, ya que has estado últimamente inútil, sentí la enorme necesidad de contratar a alguien más._

_Un aura depresiva invadió a Lucy. ¡Por qué! Ella hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para mantener a gusto a la bruja esa ¿Y ella le pagaba contratando a otro empleado? Sí, sí… había llegado una hora tarde era algo usual… pero… ¡ahh! ¿Por qué?_

—_Natsu, pasa —ordenó la mujer de cabellos oscuros observando de reojo la puerta._

_Lucy pestañó varias veces con curiosidad para saber quien era ese estúpido entrometido que venía a hacerle la competencia._

_Su cara enrojeció a más no poder al ver al tipo que casi arrollaba. Su expresión de impresión no se hizo esperar._

_Y al parecer la expresión de Natsu tampoco._

— _¡Tú! —gritaron y se señalaron apuntándose con el dedo índice._

_Minerva pestañeó un par de veces al ver que el parcito se conocía. Casi por instinto propio golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano. Había elegido erróneamente. _

— _¡Un nuevo empleado! —exclamó una castaña entrando sin pedir permiso a la oficina de la jefa._

— _¡H-Hey C-Cana… n-no entres así…! —le reclamó nerviosamente una chica peliceleste llamada Levy._

— _¡Ah jefecita ya estoy adentro! ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento por la interrupción!_

— _¡Maldita alberona! ¡Siempre te metes a mi oficina así como así! ¡Agradece que soy paciente maldita sea! —Minerva le regañó con rabia._

—_H-Hai… —Cana se rió de manera nerviosa—. B-Bueno… —carraspeó cambiando de tema—. Tengo una cámara nueva… ¡Sonrían! —exclamó con una sonrisa burlona observando aquel parcito que casi podría jurar que se lanzaban rayos a través de sus ojos._

— _¡Eh! —exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo desentendidos y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo al sentir el flash en sus ojos._

— _¡Bien! —celebró la castaña buscando las fotos en su cámara, pronto, una carcajada inundó el lugar—. Jajaja, pero por favor… —se rió fuertemente—. P-Por que… ¿P-Por que esas caras de idiotas? —se rió con dificultad al observar lo desaliñados que salían ambos. _

— _¡Que! —expresó Lucy con un sonrojo en las mejillas quitándole rápidamente aquel artefacto a la castaña—. ¡Ehh! ¡Ahh me veo horrible! ¡Borra esa imagen inmediatamente!_

— _¡Ni se te ocurra borrarla, la enmarcaré y te la pasaré!_

— _¡Me veo horrible!_

—_Siempre te ves horrible, rubia —Natsu se entrometió en la conversación._

— _¡Cállate tú! —le gritó enfadada._

….

Lucy estaba con sus manos apoyada en aquella mesita observando fijamente aquella fotografía que Cana le había tomado hace unos… ¿tres, cuatro o cinco años atrás? El tiempo si que pasaba rápido. Quien iba a creer que Natsu… y ella…

— ¿Qué haces? —Lucy escuchó la voz de alguien atrás de ella. Pronto, sintió unos brazos abrazándole desde atrás.

—Recordaba viejos tiempos… —respondió la rubia sonriendo inconscientemente—. Éramos bastante tontos.

—Sí, solíamos pelear mucho —dijo Natsu tocándole el vientre levemente—. Quiero que nazca nuestro bebe-chan.

—Yo también quiero eso —respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Natsu…

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Crees que nuestro encuentro fue predestinado? —preguntó sonriendo levemente.

—Sip —respondió besándole la mejilla.

Por qué Lucy lo sabía, su encuentro con Natsu fue obra del destino. El destino se encargó de atar sus caminos. Ellos estaban predestinados.

* * *

**El final, no se de adonde salió el final, fue como una idea que se dio de repente y la quise poner xD. Espero que les guste, y no lo hayan encontrado tan raro ._. Otra cosa, Minerva. Bueno, para los que leen el manga saben quien es Minerva, para los que no leen el manga, les daré una breve descripción. Ella es mala xD. Peleó con nuestra Lucy y bueno, ya se lo pueden imaginar :( No supe como poner su personalidad así que disculpen el OoC, y además no quería poner a Lisanna de mala (Notese que en los fics NaLu que he leído, la mayoría de las veces ponen a Lisanna de antagonista, como la "maldita" que quiere intervenir en la relación NaLu ._.) En fin, me despido.**

**¡Cuídense y gracias por leer!**


End file.
